The present invention relates to technology of a semiconductor device and, in particular, to technology effective when applied to a semiconductor device in which a wire made of Cu (copper) is bonded to an electrode pad formed over the main surface of a semiconductor chip.
As a manufacturing technique of a semiconductor device, there is a wire bonding technique in which an electrode pad formed over the main surface of a semiconductor chip and a terminal formed in a wiring substrate or lead frame are electrically coupled via a metal wire. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1999-135714 (Patent Document 1) describes a configuration in which a bump made of gold is formed over an electrode pad by plating and a gold wire is bonded onto the bump.